Suspension
by MovieVillain
Summary: After witnessing Blake shooting Ethan in a warehouse, Jayden has decided to report all what happened to Internal Affairs.


Norman Jayden is an FBI profiler who, like all law enforcement, has dedicated his life to save kids from the Origami Killer. He has created a file that could tell about him such as his age and his M.O. One thing for sure is that he is ordered by his boss to join with the Philadelphia police to help them in finding the killer.

Of course, this gives Jayden problems since all cops disliked him. Lt. Carter Blake and his boss, Captain Perry, are good examples. But nevertheless, Jayden has to work together with them.

One night, after defeating the Origami Killer, he witnessed something so horrific in his eyes: Ethan Mars, the man who is believed to be the Origami Killer, got shot to death by a police squad led by Blake.

"That asshole! What has he done?" yells Jayden in anger of what the crazy cop has done. He knows Ethan well that he is not the Origami Killer. This is because even though there's evidence to implicate that, neither his profile nor the geolocalization matched. One time, he let Ethan escape when he is arrested by the police.

Now that Ethan is gone, what should Jayden do?

* * *

><p>The next day, he drives to a building known as Internal Affairs, the organization that goes after police officers that are corrupt or misconduct.<p>

"Hello, my name is Norman Jayden, FBI." says the sharp-dressed man to the secretary.

"Hey, I know you. You're the FBI agent who saved Shaun Mars' life."

Jayden is impressed by the woman, knowing who he is. "Yes, that's right. I'm not only an FBI agent, but I'm also a profiler. It's someone who gives out a report about someone like his M.O. or whatever. But enough of that, I have an appointment with the boss."

"Yes, he's expecting you right now."

"Thank you."

Jayden steps in to the boss' office. He takes a sit by one of his chairs.

"Hi there." says the boss himself.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr..."

"Black, Mr. Black." saying his name to Jayden. "Now then, what was it you want, Norman?"

Jayden tells him of what happened in the night of the warehouse where he fought against Scott Shelby, who is the Origami Killer. They fought on a conveyor belt until Scott begs him to save his life. He did, but gets attacked again. Jayden has won the fight with Scott falling to his death. However, he also witnessed Ethan being gunned down by Blake's squad.

"I'm sorry for you loss." said Mr. Black.

"I know..." Jayden tells him in a remorseful tone. "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Suspend Lt. Blake and his boss, Captain Perry." replied Jayden. This is the very reason he goes to Internal Affairs.

"Okay... You have proof?" asked Mr. Black.

"Yes, through this."

Jayden has showed him the ARI, his sunglasses. It's not just any sunglasses, but it's also his main tool for work. It records any evidence to any investigation, including the video. He showed Mr. Black of his hostile partnership with Blake, as well as Perry telling the press that Ethan is the Origami Killer without his confession.

Was that enough evidence?

"Okay, Norman. You'll see to it that I'll report this to the police commissioner of Philadelphia."

Jayden is relief that Mr. Black will help.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Blake and Perry are both reported to the commissioner's office.<p>

"You're both suspended." said the commissioner.

Both Blake and Perry are shocked by the words coming out of his mouth just now. They're so trouble.

"What did I do?" asked Blake.

His boss also asks, "What about me? What did I do?"

"Well, for starters", says the commissioner, "Blake, you are a cop who is out of his mind. You just crossed the line by murdering an innocent man just because you think he's the killer. As for you, captain, you told the press that man is the killer without getting his confession. I was told about this by the Internal Affairs."

"Who the fuck told you of this?" Blake says in a furious tone. "Who tries to do this to us by report all that shit to the Internal Affairs?"

"I think you know who..."

Deep inside, Blake and Perry now know who reported all of it.

"JAYDEN!" yell the two cops.

Blake is getting furious of this. "I can't believe that son of a bitch sold me out by telling all this to the Internal Affairs."

Of course, Perry is also angry. "I trusted that guy and he betrayed me, too."

"Now then, hand over your badges and guns. What else is that you two will be investigated for all this."

Blake and Perry hand over their badges and guns to the commissioner. Both of them not only got suspended, but they will also be investigated.


End file.
